pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs If it's your first request, read all of the section below, Forum Frog Requests Forum How To Insert A Row as blank6f3578df125" href="/wiki/Forum:Frog_Requests_Forum# How_To:_Insert_A_Row" title="Forum:Frog Requests Forum">How To: Insert A Row. General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona" instead of a "White Viola Corona"). It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. for instance href="/wiki/Forum:Chroma_Requests_Forum" title="Forum:Chroma Requests Forum">Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests If_you_need_a_Tribus...%7CForum%3AIf%20you%20need%20a%20Tribus...%5D%5D%22%7D" data-rte-instance="160436-4922588714e6f3578df125" href="/wiki/Forum:If_you_need_a_Tribus..." title="Forum:If you need a Tribus...">Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests /Forum:I_have_Lanterna,_Glacio,_and_Ludo_for_trade!" title="Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade!">Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo /Forum:Promotional_Frogs_trade" title="Forum:Promotional Frogs trade">Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests href="/wiki/Forum:Scenery_for_free!" title="Forum:Scenery for free!">Scenery for free! - for scenery requests How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. 1. Click on Edit below, next to text 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After "http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110912195531/pocketfrogs/images/0/0b/Addrow.png" width="420" height="158" class="image" type="image" /> 3. Fill in your +Plus ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Modify Frog Request Table Use the EDIT button next to the header above. Please note that the format has changed on this page. Simply add a new row to the bottom of the list to add a new request. Most recent requests are at the BOTTOM. Please fill requests at the top first. DiabolicTutor !! any Bulbus, Vinaceus, Orbis, Dextera, Persona, Obaro, Geminus. !! any other !! !! !! !! Thank you! !! Requester's +PlusID Frog(s) Requested Frog(s) To Be Traded Sent Date Sender's +Plus ID Frog(s) Sender Desires in Trade Requester Comments Sender Comments- Djoeyoung Any Bulbus Anything I have Everyone's working on new set oopsyz any Bulbus anything I have 9-12-11 GeeGee40 Pls pay it forward. :) frogmamaof2 any Bulbus anything else up to level 16 12 Sep 5" href="/wiki/User:ImSibo" title="User:ImSibo">ImSiBo pass it on Thanks so much! taro gangs any Bulbus anything I have Thank you! Can't find your name :( - probably tarogang so, I've already sent you one yesterday! - diff sender Efong any bulbus Any 12 Sep mfichtner Pass it on Thank you! :) yazyjo any bulbus Any up to level 25 12 Sep mfichtner Pass it on Thank you! :) moshiboshi any bulbus anything except a bulbus ;) 12 Sep mfichtner Pass it on thanks a bunch! stariom Any Bulbus Any up to Level 21 12 Sep yazyjo Pass it on :) Thanks! :) DiabolicTutor any bulbus, Vinceus, Orbis, Bilbus, Dextera, Persona, Obaro, Geminus, Signum any other Thank you! Powmann any bulbus anything except a bulbus Sept 13 nufy9091 Enjoy! :) I can't do much of anything until I get this frog. Thanks. lbrd any bulbus anything Sep 12 yazyjo Pass it on :) Thanks in advance!!! jordansmommy10 any bulbus anything Sep 12 yazyjo Pass it on :) thanks :) nikolsa07 any bulbus anything except bulbus Sep 12 yazyjo Pass it on :) thanks! jesszimdahl any bulbus any frog at all! if you want a particular bulbus after I recieve one I can breed one for you :) Sep 12 nikolsa07 pass it on Thank you so much! I have waited for months for one to appear in the froggymart and it hasn't yet! Gort61 any bulbus anything I have or can breed. Sep 12 pass it on Thank you in advance. LdyBaz any bulbus Anything through level 20 that I have. Sep 12 pass it on :) Thanks! And I'm always up for trading frogs! mrpuff26 any bulbus any Sept 13 nufy9091 Enjoy! :) thanks. Joshualeonhart Any Bulbus anything but Bulbus Sept 13 nufy9091 Enjoy! :) Thank you so much. japandrea any Bulbus Any frog I have...! Sept 13 nufy9091 Enjoy! :) Thanks...I really appreciate it! unsur any bulbus anything except bulbus Sept12 aoram Pay it forward :) ccc3579 Any bulbus anything except bulbus Sep 12 ribbit56 pay it forward chadleigh any bulbus anything other than bulbus Sept.12 perception248 Pay it forward :) Please & Thank You. ribbit56 any bulbus any frog I have 9/12 midol2010 Thanks very much :-) Yoshi824 geminus anything else Sept 12 meny37 Pleas pay it back meny37 any bulbus Angy frog I have. Sept 12 dwaterwater any bulbus any frog I have Sept 12 GOT IT!!! thanks a lot~ Yamexa any bulbus Anything other bulbus Sept 12 HeatherM2457 pay it forward Please and thanks!! Thanks So much!! FLETCH160 any bulbus anything else Sept 12 HeatherM2457 pay it forward Unfortunately I just filled mail, ready now Pls, thx...GOT IT THX! skeesjosie any bubus anything Sept 12 Nocteris Pay it forward Good luck! rannochmoor any bulbus any other frog 13th sept Urmokrum pass it on thank you WellsChu Any Bulbus Anything Sept 13 nufy9091 Enjoy! :) froggierana Any Bulbus Anything Sept. 13 chadleigh enjoy & pass it on AtomikPunk Any Bulbus Anything I have Sep 13 freezing34 pass it on! bless75 Any Bulbus Anything I have Sep 13 freezing34 pass it on! vanillakirsche Any Bulbus any other frog Sep 13 freezing34 pass it on! plippy Any Bulbus Anything I have! (: Sep 13 freezing34 pass it on! zmlr Any Bulbus Anything I have Sep 13 freezing34 pass it on! amefaust Any Bulbus Anything I have This list is cleaned on a regular basis.